The present invention generally relates to the oilfield services industry and, in particular, to walkways used to service oilfield tanks.
Typically, such walkways are pre-assembled and are transported to an oilfield battery on a flatbed trailer. While the walkways are relatively light, they require a large amount of space on a trailer.
As can be seen, there is a need for a more efficient way to transport pre-assembled walkways.